Modern handheld mobile devices, such as smart phones or the like, combine multiple technologies to provide the user with a vast array of capabilities. For example, many smart phones are equipped with significant processing power, sophisticated multi-tasking operating systems, and high-bandwidth Internet connection capabilities. Moreover, such devices often have additional hardware and/or software that provide features and functionality that are becoming increasingly more common and standardized. Such features and functionality include, but are not limited to, location-determining functionality, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) functionality; hardware and/or software for sensing operational conditions of the devices or even the ambient conditions in which the devices are located, such as accelerometers and high-resolution video cameras.
As the hardware capabilities of such mobile devices have increased, so too have the software applications that control and operate the hardware. One such example of innovative software is a category known as augmented reality (AR), or more generally referred to as mediated reality.
Previous application platforms analyze location data and compass direction data in combination with information related to the objects, locations or other elements shown in the video stream to create browse-able “hot-spots” or “tags” that are superimposed on the mobile device display, resulting in an experience described as “reality browsing”.
However, previous application platforms strictly utilizes GPS and compass data in order to create the “reality browsing.” They are incapable of actually identifying objects within a video stream. Furthermore, they unable to “search” for predetermined objects in order to alert a user that a desired (or undesired) object is in the proximity.
Therefore, a need exists to implement video analysis and present it to the user as AR or the like, to assist the user of mobile devices with accessing product information from embedded sensors.